Hanami (with Roronoa Zoro)
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: Spring Island and Sakura in full bloom means that hanami parties are held every day. It's Strawhats' turn to relax and enjoy sakura. But they lost Zoro! Soon, he's saved... by the same girl that saved him 2 years ago when he got lost wandering around in her town. They together enjoy a very special hanami party.


_As insisted by my tumblr friend, dear Rhae, I finally wrote Hanami with Zoro (although it was her who needed to write it!) And it was her idea to put me as a character to be with him. Can't say I didn't like it ;)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The island was in full bloom, representing a real spring season, with lot of happiness, warmth and peace surrounding it. There were several factors that created that sort of feeling, one of them were old and wonderful sakura trees, planted all over the island, always blooming and creating that dreamy scenery and peace. Blooming pink island was always at peace because of that magic which sakura trees emitted, calming down even the tensest human. It was always happy because of the spring sun always shining over it, people always smiling and dancing and those said tall trees wavering on the warm wind, sending the petals of their flowers on the small journey.

Exactly those things attracted people from all over the world, making the docks always full and busy. The island was not only known for its breathtaking scenery, good alcohol and warm weather but was also heard of delicious food, rare fish and beautiful women. Old fishermen worked hard this time too, wanting to please and offer the tourists and their guests the best of their sea. Fresh species were lined up on the stalls near the sea and they immediately attracted a sharp eye of a young chef.

"_Madam_, I never saw this kind of bass. Can you tell me more about it?" the man asked, admiring the beautiful specimen.

"Oh, young man, you have a very nice eye – that is our island's famous treasured pink bass. The taste is incredible; first class! Its fins are brown, like the bark; and the body is in shades of pink, just like the treetop. It is one of a kind species that you wouldn't find anywhere in the world," old woman's words amazed the young chef. He had to agree with all she said – the bass looked beautiful, just like the signature sakura of the island, really resembling them.

"Nami-san~ Can we buy some?!" blond man hopped to the girl in orange yukata who walked in front of him.

She sighed before answering, gripping the folded fan she held, "We will buy things when we get back," she didn't like to spend money on unnecessary things but a rich and delicious dinner was worth it.

"Aaaah~ I love you, Nami-san~" blonde man swirled around his crewmate, his respectful and beautiful Nami-san.

"Yeah, yeah… But first, Sanji-kun… Get those idiots away from the stall with games or we wouldn't have the money for the fish," on those words Sanji, like commanded, ran to the three boys who admired the local manufactured toys and inventions, kicking them away from the stall.

Soon after, that group of nine, with boys dressed in spring kimono and girls wearing yukata, continued through the crowd and busy street all the way to the stairs that led up the hill where people relaxed and had a good time watching sakura petals fall.

"Yosh! Let's go up there and claim the best spot!" cheerful captain shouted, some of his crewmembers supporting him loudly.

"This time we're going to see the real sakura…" a small reindeer said, his voice filled with excitement.

"That's right, Chopper," Nami added, making the little one look up at her, "we're going to have a great hanami party," on her words, Chopper's eyes sparkled more and he, along with Luffy and Usopp, rushed up the stairs to quickly see the sakura trees closely. The others went up slowly, not even noticing that there were now just eight of them in the whole group.

Sakura island was very rarely getting into trouble or being robbed so everyone and anyone was welcome to come and visit – from world government officials to adventurous and free pirates who were traveling the seas. It was the other half of the Red Line so the seas were full with ships of both kind – those who seek freedom, adventure, treasure and power and those who hunt the previous ones, men who follow the path of justice. So, it really didn't matter which ship would dock the island – everyone was welcome on this calming spring island.

Streets were packed with people; the majority of them were travelers and visitors who were drawn to this island by either a good rumor or the Log Pose. The residents were more than happy to welcome their guests, not minding their differences, form where or who they are or what they look like.

And so, everyone's been smiling to the green-haired man who tried samples of their traditional sake. He commented on every single one, praising the master for good work. But, he didn't have any money with him – their navigator mastered with their allowances – so he couldn't afford a single bottle of that delicious drink.

"Shit, they went ahead…" the man mumbled, putting his hand on his hip; only then did he realize that he's missing his three swords.

'_We're going cherry blossom viewing! No weapons allowed!'_ Nami yelled that morning, after the swordsman tucked his treasure to the obi.

"Tch… that woman is such a pain…" swordsman ruffled his hair but soon looked up in front of him – the crowd was huge, voices mixed, trying to overpower one another. Merchants shouted the fresh products to sell, potential customers shouted more to bargain, some kids cried and it all filled the green-haired one's ears, annoying him. He was alone in the rampaging crowd on the spring island with no money at all.

'Guess I'll go back to the ship…' he turned but the dock where they left Sunny-go was not seen. He only saw the mass of heads and stalls on the both sides of the street, 'Damn…'

"Sake! Delicious East Blue sake right here! Come and get your sake for a nice price! Only today, folks! Sake!" a girl yelling voice almost pierced swordsman's ears as he stood right in front of that stall. Though, rewinding and carefully listening to it again in his head, the man recognized that voice… He heard it before…

The green-haired individual turned to the source and saw a girl with short blond hair. For few moments, they just stared at each other until the girl spoke up first, "Do you want to buy some sake, nii-san?"

It was her voice again but her appearance was not familiar to him at all. He tried remembering but nothing came to mind. The voice belonged to a distant memory that he knew he kept in mind for a long time. But after many tragedies that hit the Strawhat Crew, he pushed it away and what remained were only blurry pictures. And that voice guided him to those memories that were stored in the back of his mind. What he saw was a fuzzy memory, a silhouette of a tall girl, her long hair that certainly wasn't sand colored… and her smile. Her smile flashed before his eyes and it was getting clearer as longer he tried to remember it. Because that smile kept the memory alive for a long time. That smile, her voice and here silky hair that rustled on the wind, glistering on the sunset. That picture, that memory, was the last thing he remembered of her on the crew's last night of staying at that town.

"Nii-san?" the blond girl behind the sake stall called him but the swordsman only stared at the distance, somewhere far away, hoping to recall the fractures of that last night.

That day the swordsman got lost, even though he would never admit that, and the first person to approach him was that girl. She laughed to his zero sense of direction, calling it an amazing ability. She made the stuck-up swordsman who would only think of training, blush out of his own embarrassment and his flaw. She guided him back to the shore, being amazed by the pirate life he would tell her about. On that night, he saw it clearly in his eyes that she wanted to travel the seas, explore and be free, but it was her family that bonded her to that small town.

He wanted to meet her again, to see how she is and share more stories with her… but she was far away behind him – all the way in the East Blue. He didn't have the choice but live with only his weak memories of her.

"Oi!" loud voice with a bit louder thud broke the swordsman's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He looked down and now saw that same blond girl but growling at him instead of smiling and offering sake, "Are you gonna buy or not?! You're blocking the stall, marimo!"

"Marimo…?" that hit the nerve! Though, his voice was silent so the girl probably didn't hear it. The "marimo" and the girl continued their staring until a third person broke it all up.

"Mari, what is wrong with you?"

'_It's that voice…_' young man thought, relaxing. He looked up at the girl who was approaching the angry one. Her appearance made the man speechless, bringing back those blurry pictures, that night and the feelings he forgot existed.

"I'm so sorry for my sister. She has a short fuse sometimes," the older one bowed, forcing the young one to do the same. The older sister was a bit taller, had her brown hair collected in a bun and hid her large brown eyes behind the pair of large glasses. She wore the same apron as her younger sister with the family name printed on the front, "How may I help you?" her gentle voice pulled him in again, making the green-haired man blink.

"A…" just a single vowel escaped his mouth, making the brown-haired girl tilt her head slightly.

"Oi, nee-chan, gimme some fine sake! Two big bottles!" a drunk short and fat old man pushed the young one, slamming the money on the counter.

"Two big ones coming right up," both girls said at the same time, their voices fusing as one – they _did_ have the same voice.

The older one disappeared but came back quickly with two large white bottles in her hands. She generously and with such politeness gave them to the man, thanking him for buying their products. The young green-haired "marimo" still stood in front of the stall, confused and lost in his thoughts.

That smile from two years ago appeared in his mind again. Seeing her smile again, even for that dirty drunkard annoyed him but it also made him at ease because… it was her! The girl that helped him that day, that guided him, that made him laugh… that shared her kiss with him… she was there, before his eyes.

Their eyes met again – dark narrow with big brown. Their gazes mixed and neither could look away. The girl was pulled by man's stare. After few silent moments she flinched, like she was pulled out of the dream. She looked away but soon carefully looked at him again. Her face was mix with sadness and worry, with a part of relief and happiness.

"Zoro…"

His name on her lips, his name spoken up with a quiet voice that he could still hear, made the young swordsman take a deep breath as if the large stone was just pushed off his heart. She looked… different. She changed, she had grown; she became more beautiful and feminine. She was a grown up, just like him. She changed, just like he did.

"Oi, sis, do you know this guy?" young sister asked.

"A-ah… yeah… We met once… in the past," on the last part, brown-haired girl looked back at the man before her, still not believing that he's standing there.

"Tch… he seems like a loser. He stared over my head like an idiot. I could swear I saw a drool," the young one was a real shot – she didn't care what she was about to say. Her sister ignored the comments, unlike the insulted one who wanted to rampage on the girl right at the spot.

"It's been a long time…" the older girl said, her face softening as the smile came up.

"Yeah," Zoro replied, his own smile curving up. The young sister only rolled her eyes. The silence came up – the two only looked at each other, still wearing silly grins on their faces.

"Yeah… I'm getting annoyed now so…" the blond girl broke that everlasting silence and cozy atmosphere, "If you want to take my sister out, you can. But remember that she will have to do some extra work when she comes back," girl dictated, making her sister uncomfortable.

"Mari, please! Wh-what are you saying?"

"I'm telling you to go and change or I'll kick your ass out!" young one yelled, pushing her sister to the back of the shop until she got out, "So, what business do you have with her? When did you meet? What is your name? What do you want? Do you like her? What do you think of her?" wave of questions lined out of Mari's mouth when she came back to the front desk, glaring at Zoro.

"I have no obligations to tell you anything…" Zoro replied.

"Oi, hot shot! I'm her sister! You better tell me or—"

"Mari! How do you talk to customers like that?!" tall man came behind the girl, making her freeze in place… but she soon relaxed.

"This guy likes Sis, he's gonna take her out and I want to know who he really is. He looks suspicious…" girl eyes Zoro from head to toe and the old man did the same.

"Dad, I'm going out!" other voice came, making Zoro flinch. Before his eyes appeared a girl he barely recognized – he wore an apron just few minutes ago, with big glasses on her nose and hair put in a messy bun but now she revealed the light pink yukata that was under that pink apron, put her hair in a classier bun, decorating it with a flower hairpin and had those big eyes exposed to the world, no longer hid behind thick glass.

She came out of the stall and stood beside Zoro, "Dad, Mari, this is Zoro," she looked up at him but back at her family, "We met two years ago back home when he started his travels. So, there's no need to worry, I'll be fine with him," the girl smiled, buying her family's trust.

Wishing them luck with Mari warning Zoro to "watch what he's doing", the two went in the crowd. They walked speechless for some time until she broke the silence first – she always did that when it was the two of them.

"It's really been a while…" but she only repeated what she said before.

"You said that…" Zoro's tone seemed normal to him but it sounded really cold for a girl so she silenced again.

One slow and careful move made her widen her eyes and look down – Zoro grabbed her hand. It was the touch she forgot, the big hand that protected hers, securing and reassuring her. It was a touch that was a sign that he _was_ there, that Zoro wasn't an illusion and that it wasn't a dream – his touch was real, just like her feelings.

"Let's not get separated from the crowd," Zoro said with a steady voice, looking at the front.

"Just like in the past when you got lost at the flea market?" the girl couldn't help it but bring the past up, chuckling at the memory. Zoro looked down at her but just as he opened his mouth to complain, he stopped as her laugh relaxed him, reminding him of that day two years ago, clearing those blurry memories up.

"Where is your crew?" she asked.

"Probably up at the hill, watching the trees," he replied.

"Watch it, they're not just 'trees'! Sakura here are very beautiful," the girl lectured him,

"Well, let's see it for ourselves," he added with a smile, pushing through the crowd until they were on the clear. Zoro turned and grabbed girl's hand stronger, "Anna, I want to see the sakura with you," his words filled her ears, sounding so unbelievable.

"Pfft!" she couldn't help but chuckle, making the man blush.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" he panicked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I just… I'm sorry, but I can't believe you just said that," Anna wiped the small tear from her eye, "I don't know you like that, it's so out of your character. Did you soften over the years?" she teased.

"Never mind, let's just go!" Zoro still held her hand tightly, rushing up the stairs.

He didn't stop pulling the poor girl even when they came up to the main hill. He didn't know where he was going but he just went, stomping hard on the ground, pulling the girl who didn't stop laughing.

"Do you know where you're headed? I doubt that, though," Anna didn't give up on the joke – that part of her didn't change. Seeing how Zoro didn't reply anything to her, Anna smiled and took few big steps to catch up to Zoro, being the one who was guiding, "I know a perfect place," she turned to him with a wink and a smile, making Zoro relax a bit.

After few more minutes of walking and some secret passages and some more of secret climbing, Zoro and Anna stood on the empty area, panting but still holding Zoro's hand. They were at the east side of the island, at the very edge where a large sakura stood lonely while facing the vast blue sea.

"This is my secret place… Ever since we got here, I searched for a place to be alone and away from people. And when I found it, I just fell in love… It's so beautiful…" she relaxed as the sea breeze rustled the sakura branches and its flowers, making the petals fall. Remembering why they got here, Anna turned to Zoro, showing the basket she had in her hand. He didn't notice it the whole time… "Let's begin our hanami," she smiled.

Soon after, the two were peacefully sitting under the humming sakura, eating sweets, drinking sake (mostly Zoro) and enjoying the view that part of the island provided. They didn't speak a word and it seemed that it wasn't necessary – the feeling of just being together at the peaceful place after such a long time was enough.

…

"Ah! That stupid marimo!" Sanji jumped off the ground, remembering who they left behind and didn't notice up until now.

"He got lost again… Tch, who knows where he ended up to! We'll never find him!" Nami sighed, getting annoyed by the thought of having to look for the missing man.

"Relax, Nami-san… he's probably drinking somewhere with some idiots he picked on the road… Probably…" Sanji wanted to reassure himself that was the truth but he only partly believe it – the part of Zoro drinking was probably right… But with what idiots he ended up to? Or was he alone?

Sighing, Sanji sat again, continuing his sweet talk with the ladies of the crew, offering them food and drinks.

But the part he didn't believe about Zoro was actually true. Anna did consider herself an idiot – a big idiot for not letting her feeling out on time, an idiot that could now be sailing with her the man she fell in love with and not pulling the boxes of sake around the seas. She regrets the moment she said "no" to him, wanting to go back in time and do the scene over again. She just couldn't rebel against her own family at that time.

"So, your folks are merchants?" Zoro asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah… We got out of the town, made a first step, and now we're here… Though, crossing the Red Line was a bit of a pinch, we did it… and I'm glad we did," she looked up at Zoro who poured more sake to his cup. Silence came up again, Zoro didn't continue after her answer, he just mattered for the drink.

She watched him take another cup of clear liquid and drink it in one go. Anna's eyes were glued to his perfect Adam apple as the sharp alcohol slid down his throat. His light kimono was slightly open revealing Zoro's hard chest and his perfectly developed collarbones that made Anna lose her breath and her face go warm. She gripped her own kimono, trying to restrain her blush, trying to avert her eyes off of him. But she couldn't – Anna watched Zoro's every move, noticing every little detail on him. His hair has grown, his face rounded, his shoulders became wider and chest bigger and more tense. The teasing of that small part of skin being revealed made her fingertips burn, yearning for the touch. Zoro's arms were strong and those hands large. She wanted those hands to hold her again, those arms to wrap around her small body, to cover her up fully, to protect her. Her eyes traveled up, over his chest, wide neck, to his lips and face. The thing she firstly noticed when she saw him was the long scar over his left eye. Figuring out that the man standing at her stall with sake was Zoro made her sad but also happy. She was happy to see him again but sad because of that scar. What happened? She wanted to know but was also afraid to ask. She thought that by asking, she will wake up a memory that wasn't pleasant for him so she only gripped the fabric on her knees more, looking down at the flower pattern on her kimono.

"What happened?" Zoro's deep voice woke her up again.

"Eh? Ah, nothing…" a pause, "I was just thinking that two years flew like nothing… yet they were so long and painful…" she couldn't meet his eye and that precious face she admired. It seemed like the said sentence applied both to her and to Zoro – it was hard dealing with many things she had to during that time and she also felt that Zoro had it hard.

"Hey," two fingers under Anna's chin gently pulled her head up, to level it up with his face. Zoro looked at her with the most concerned and relaxed face she ever saw, "Don't say that, it's not like you. Smile. Because I like that smile," Zoro finished, leaning his forehead to touch Anna's. A familiar chuckle left her lips, making the swordsman blush and back away.

"You're out of character again," she smiled.

"Who cares!" Zoro pouted but pushed that blush and looked at the girl again, coming closer to her, "You smiled," he smiled too.

Closing the distance between their faces, Zoro leaned closer until their lips connected. It was the feeling both of them forgot and it made them let out a muffled sounds from the back of the throat that mixed with the kiss. Zoro came closer until Anna's joined legs were between his, when her grip of the now wrinkled fabric of the kimono loosened completely and Zoro's hand covering hers. His other hand was placed behind her neck, feeling the gentle skin of the nape but soon traveling slowly upwards to her hair. It stopped when his skin touched the golden piece of accessory in the girl's hair, but that only made him push her head gently to deepen the kiss. It took only a graze of Zoro's burning tongue for Anna to open her mouth and welcome him, allowing his tongue to dominate the place and guide her own in the passionate dance. And encouraging her to move, Zoro removed his other hand from hers, putting it on Anna's forearm. She took that sign and slowly started relaxing, knowing that Zoro is here to support her and guide her. Her hands slowly went up and Zoro moved closer, wanting for Anna to touch him. What she first grabbed was the collar of the kimono, pulling it slowly so that she can get more of his skin out. After a few moments of re-thinking, Anna's shaky fingers landed on Zoro's tense trapezius muscle that twitched under her touch. She didn't move her fingers away after his reaction, his moan in the kiss only encouraged her to continue. Traveling that bridge that connected the neck and the shoulder, Anna went down, pushing the kimono more, feeling the wideness of his shoulders and the hard muscles under that tanned skin. Hearing that one side of Zoro's kimono slid down on its own, Anna stopped but came back to the front, now wanting to explore the wonder and the curves of his perfectly developed chest. Trailing the long scar, her hands went from his left shoulder, feeling the chest and abs, to finally end at the right side of his hip.

"Well, look what you've done…" Zoro smirked, backing off so that Anna could see what her hands did to him. Zoro was practically half naked, with kimono only barely hanging from his right shoulder.

"Oops," the girl played it off but her eyes caught something else, "Well, I guess that's not the only thing I did…" she looked down, making Zoro smirk more.

"I meant that in the first place," he came back to Anna, whispering to her ear. Zoro pushed her down, carefully making sure that Anna was lying nicely on the soft grass, "What do you think of making love under the sakura tree?" he whispered again, warm breath hitting Anna's earlobe. On his question, as a part of an answer, Anna raised her arms and put them around Zoro's neck to pull him closer.

"I would do it anytime and anywhere with you," she returned the whispers, licking his lobe right after, finding all the curves with her tongue. And that move, that hot wet tongue on his sensitive skin, drove the swordsman crazy! But, because it was that girl, he decided to control himself and make her feel wonderful.

With that in mind, Zoro positioned himself perfectly on his knees and slowly caressed Anna's thigh over her kimono to carefully pull it and feel that soft skin of her long legs. Wanting her to feel perfect, Zoro got his lips and mouth busy, finding Anna's soft stop on her neck and making her let out a soft sounds of pleasure. As his hand massaged her leg, spreading it, it made its way up to her precious opening, feeling the warm fluids and gentle skin.

"You're so ready," he whispered again.

"And so are you," Anna returned as she felt Zoro's hard erection when pushing her leg on it.

"I can't wait," it escaped his mouth although he wanted to control himself and make everything last longer.

"Don't you think two years are enough of a wait?" Anna had a point – they met, they kissed, they parted and time passed. But they are reunited and finally alone – the desire and longing that they had over the time grew and it was the time and place to finally release it and feel the eternal peace.

"Then, let's start…" Zoro brought his face up again but met Anna in a kiss, just in time when his two strong fingers went inside her. The kiss covered the small undefined scream that came from Anna and she couldn't escape Zoro's lips that pushed hers. Anna was trapped in pain as Zoro's finger worked in and out of her but that pain was erased with few more pushes and was replaced with sensation and pleasure. Her back instinctively arched to the wonderful feeling and just when her kiss became too messed up and her moans because louder, Zoro pulled out his fingers and stopped the kiss.

"We don't want to end it like that… Did you forget? We're making love today, under the sakura," Zoro's grin seemed like a reminder because Anna really did forgot what he said as she was taken over by the utter pleasure.

"Then, what are you still doing kneeling like that?" Anna tried to smirk like Zoro but failed as the traces of pervious sensation still occupied her, messing up her face. Zoro smirked to her sarcastic question, spreading her legs more, kneeling closer to her.

"You're beautiful…" Zoro said when he finally entered and the tight and hot skin surrounded his manhood, grabbing it tightly. He noticed that Anna was about to scream so another kiss prevent that, also making her relax as he didn't move, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" Zoro said after parting from a kiss and with Anna's nod as approval started to move slowly, stretching her inner walls, making himself feel wonderful with every push.

"It's amazing…" Anna barely said it through her panting and moans, making Zoro smile wider with the thought he was doing a great job by pleasing her and making her feel great.

Thrusting became faster each time Anna felt more relaxed and loose, accepting Zoro and all he had to offer. And he found it alright to change things; Zoro straightened up and grabbed Anna's left leg, pulling it up a little, with that getting two things: new and better angle and Anna's louder moans. It also came with her tightening again, making Zoro groan and let out sounds he never did. And he loved the view – the girl under him was blushing, panting and moaning while her precious lady flower accepted him, making her bloom just like the tree over their heads. One specific scream signalized Zoro that he was on the right path – he continued thrusting, keeping the right pace and angle, feeling Anna tightening again, this time harder, making him pant with grains of sweat forming on his forehead. He felt her closure just like she did his.

But, he already decided that it was him who is going to please her so Zoro kept on working his way up and down, in and out, that beautiful rosebud, until Anna gripped his forearms, pulling his kimono sleeves with a loud and final moan escaping her mouth. Wanting that pleasurable feeling to last, Zoro continued his steady work, now wanting to feel his own climax while Anna's still lasts. Gritting his teeth, Zoro sped up, hitting Anna's pleasure spot, still feeling her pulsating and squeezing him. The warm feeling started getting stronger, building up behind his bellybutton and then rushing down to his member, ending it all with few more powerful thrusts and white product splashing just in the moment he pulled himself out.

Zoro still held Anna's thigh with one and her hip with his other hand, looking down at her being just as much of a panting mess as he was. With his every breath, Zoro's shoulder shook and sweat pearly rolled down his powerful back. Calming down, Zoro smiled and kissed Anna's left ankle but then coming for the actual kiss on her soft warm lips.

"This was an amazing hanami…" Anna admitted.

"I liked it," Zoro said and Anna nodded, agreeing to his statement.

She hugged him and he hugged her – they lay on the soft grass under the old sakura for a long time, just hugging in silence.

…

"Where the fuck were you?!" man's voice raged while the other one just passed him, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't have to answer you anything," the other man replied, yawning and scratching his chest. His kimono was loose although she helped him put it on correctly.

"You have a smell of a girl on you. What beautiful lady did you, an official idiot, trick? I'll kill you!"

"Don't go on and sniff people, you creep. And I told you – it's none of your concern, I don't have to answer you." Zoro yawned again, walking to the men's room.

"You're hiding something, you bastard!" Sanji raged.

"Hey Zoro, come and see this!" Luffy, in company of Chopper and Usopp, dragged Zoro below deck – to the aquarium room, "Look what Nami bought us! These pink fish are awesome!" Luffy rejoiced.

Zoro's mouth opened slightly but he smiled soon, looking at a truly beautiful fish species.

"They look like those sakura trees, right?" Luffy asked Zoro, jumping on the sofa next to the glass of the aquarium.

"Yeah…" Zoro smiled more, "They will remind us of that island," he added, not paying attention of other three who were still admiring the pink fish.

'_But I will always remember you…'_

* * *

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
